Greg's misfortune
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: When Greg thinks he's in love with a certain brunette CSI, they all come together and make him see sense...Gsr ending.


A/N Just a little something while I continue on this big project I have going, it may take a while to write but it is without a doubt one of the best stories I have written. So bare with me and you'll see for yourselves. I want to get three quarters of the way through it before I post so that I don't disappoint you like I have done before. Hope this little story makes you happy. Louise

Summary: Greg gets bored and makes a list of why he thinks he's in love with the Brunette CSI but everyone, including Sara helps him see sense with a shock GSR moment at the end.

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, I don't own anything but the need to write stories about the characters we love.

* * *

"Finished" Greg shouts slamming his pen on the table and looking up to see two very amused CSI's staring at him like he'd grown two more heads. "What?"

"What have you been doing Greggo?" Sara asked slightly intrigued

"I have been making a list, one that not a single one of you can see" He announced winking at her.

"Maybe we don't want to see your list Greg" Nick replied defensively.

"Maybe you do and just won't admit it" Greg teased snatching the paper away from Nick's wandering hands.

"Greg, do you want to share what you've been doing or would you like to go back and work on the thirty or so DNA samples sat on your desk?" Sara smiled threateningly.

"I may share it with you…later, I can't have Grissom ruining my night for me…I have a date" he smiled leaving the room with the paper tucked nicely inside his lab coat.

"Hey Sara, don't you have plans for breakfast with our little Greggo?" Nick asked amused.

"I do, oh no…you don't think he's taken it the wrong way?" she asked catching on.

"Want me to enlighten you into a little conversation I overheard?" Nick said handing her a coffee and sitting down next to her.

"Do I have any choice?"

"Nah you don't" he smiled charmingly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well I was just coming out of interrogation and who do I see deep in conversation, Catherine and Greg…"

"_Hey Catherine, you think Sara would go to dinner with me?" Greg asks clearly smitten._

_  
__"__Sure, as long as you don't tell her it's a date" She replies a little too sarcastically. _

"That's it?" Sara asks "That's the deep conversation?"

"Well yeah, it proves Greg thinks he's asked you on a date…you watch him turn on the charm at breakfast" He chuckled

"You don't fancy breakfast do you Nick? No? Come on then, lets get back to work Nicky or I too will miss my _date" _she grimaced pulling a laughing Nick out of the break room.

It was one of the rare occasions in Las Vegas where the rain continued to pour and the bodies continued to turn up, nevertheless Greg was still optimistic about his date and on yet another break he was sat scribbling away adding to his supposed finished list.

"Greg, could you pass me the milk?" Catherine asked as she too sat down for a quick coffee break.

"Huh, what did you say Cath?" He asked looking up from his paper.

"Milk, I asked for the milk" She repeated slowly

"Oh here ya go Cath" he said distractedly

"Greg, you seem out of it, anything troubling you?"

"No nothings troubling me per say, I have a date tonight" He said simply before returning to his former activity.

"Who'd you have a date with Greg" she asked

"Sara" he said nonchalantly

"She actually said yes" Catherine asked surprised

"Not in so many words, I followed your advice and asked her to dinner well breakfast"

"Did she owe you a favour or was she tired at the time?" Cath chuckled thinking he was joking.

"Neither, she just can't resist the Greggo" he smiled finally looking up from his paper.

"What's that your doing? You know paperwork isn't allowed in the break room"

"No give me credit Cath, this is my list"

"You're being awfully slow and not as talkative, so is this list important?" she pushed getting a little frustrated with his lack of commitment to the conversation.

"I can talk to you and even show you the list as long as you promise me not to tell a soul, this sheet of paper contains feelings and emotions that as a full bodied man should be kept a secret"

"I promise you Greg" She smiled covering his hand with hers.

"This is a list proving that I Gregory Sanders love Sara Sidle" he said proudly demonstrating the list to her.

"What's that Greg?" Warrick asked as he walked in overhearing them talking "You love Sara?"

Greg frowned but replied anyway "I surely do Warrick"

"Are you sure it's not just a crush" Catherine asked sweetly

"No and this list proves it"

"Well if you hurry you can read a couple of points out to us" She replied "But then I have to go back to work and so do you"

"Ok, sure a little feedback might be useful" he agreed "Point one, my palms are sweaty, my heart races and my voice catches in my chest whenever I'm near her"

"Greg, Honey that's just because you like her, it's not love" Catherine said as nice as she could seeing his face lose a little sparkle.

"Are you sure, I've never felt this with any other girl?" he asked hopefully

"No Greg, this is just because you work with her everyday and enjoy her company"

"Well how about this one then, point two, I can't keep my eyes off her or stop myself from physical contact even if it is just me handing over a piece of paper and slightly touching her hand for too long"

"Well that's just lust and why not she is a pretty beautiful woman" Warrick answered nibbling on a biscuit, winking at Catherine who was half impressed, half annoyed at Warrick's conclusion.

"Lust is a huge part of love though isn't it?" Greg asked more crushed than before.

"Not true love, you've got to understand that…" Catherine stopped as the object of their discussion walked in.

"Greg, how much work have you done to deserve another break" She asked smiling at both Warrick and Catherine who were hiding smirks, both thinking the same thing…how Greg and Sara weren't made for each other.

"I've done all the samples and I'm just waiting on the results, and the new samples can wait a little bit, Greggo needs his coffee" He smiled a loving smile at her and gave the puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist.

"Very well, who am I to decide what you do, I'm here for another break anyway" She smiled ruffling his hair.

"I on the other hand have an interrogation to attend with Warrick, so we'll see you two later" Catherine smiled.

"Yeah see you Catherine and thanks for the advice"

"If you have any more questions about the list Greg, I'm sure Sara won't mind offering her opinion" Catherine added cheekily

"What, you showed Catherine the list before me?" Sara asked pretending to be hurt.

"Well she sneaked a look, and it's not even that interesting…see I decided to do a magazine quiz on what men think love is and this is my attempt" He replied quickly

"Ok, well why not share a couple of points with me?" She asked "I've got oh five minutes or so"

"Right well moving on to point three, if I'm proud to show a girl off and eager to do so, that means I'm in love"

"Not really, it's just luck if you find someone good enough to show off" Sara smiled even though Greg quickly scribbled that point off his list.

"So next point is number four, I'd want a girl because I know she's there and I can have her?" He smiled knowing what was coming.

"No, that totally reminds me of someone who's lonely and seeks companionship…its not love" She remarked "Your not doing very well on this quiz are you, that's four points all scribbled out"

"I guess not, well work beckons me, thanks for your time…oh and I'll meet you at reception for breakfast" he smiled a Greggo smile before leaving.

Grissom so far had heard nothing about any of the gossip surrounding Greg and Sara's breakfast or the love list and may have been better off not knowing, but Catherine likes to meddle.

"Hey boss, you've missed a lot of the fun today, hiding in your office"

"Hello to you to Catherine" He said leaning back in his chair and offering the one opposite him to Catherine who didn't really need to be asked twice.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked not really interested in his doings.

"My mail keeps creeping up on me and Ecklie doesn't give up reminding me of my role as a supervisor, so I'm diving in head first so to speak" He smiled his grin and she decided not to comment on it.

"Well I've wrapped three cases in one, the motive fit the crime and this guy confessed to the murders…DA is confident they'll find him guilty"

"Well done, I presume this is not the only fun you've had today?" He assumed

"Correct, our very own Gregory Sanders believes…and there's no easy way to say this…he's in love with Sara and has written a list of reasons why he thinks he's in love…quite amusing really" She smiled seeing a flicker of jealousy pass through Grissom's eyes.

"Really and does Sara know anything about this?" He asked keeping his voice even

"Not totally, although she is having breakfast with him today"

"That's very nice; I hope they have a good time"

"Is that all you've got to say?"

"Yes, I can't imagine what else there is to say…has he shown you his list?"

"He has actually and let me tell you, that boy's ideas of love are odd" she paused "In fact Warrick and I had to set him straight on a couple of points and Sara, who I'm sure he never told the real meaning behind the list, will have set him straight also"

"Maybe I should pay him a visit and find out why this has taken over his work"

"Be gentle, he's in an emotional state" Catherine smiled watching as Grissom headed to the DNA lab. "Just what the lady ordered, a good dose of jealousy" She muttered to herself.

When Grissom arrived in the lab, Greg was nowhere to be found so Grissom moved to the next obvious place he could be found Nick sat next to him in the break room.

"Greg, I'm under the impression that this is the third break you've taken tonight" Grissom said sitting down opposite him, leaving no gap near the door for Greg to escape to.

"I'm sorry; I'm a little edgy today boss" he mumbled

"Am I to assume that this list of yours has something to do with it" He asked

"Sure it is boss, he's been scribbling all day and has a date too" Nick answered for him

"Thank you Nicholas, but that was for Gregory to answer"

"Yes, and I can't help but feel giddy and in love" Greg replied even though his list was much shorter at this point.

"Well lets see this famous love list, a little birdie has told me that you need setting straight"

I'm up to point five now and Nick seeing as you don't understand what I'm talking about I'll explain it for you" Greg took a deep breath "Grissom, you may not like this but I am in love with Sara and this list is a set of reasons why I love her"

"No way G, that's…I'm speechless" Nick said "Let's hear point five".

"Ok, the sight of her makes my heart skip a beat"

"Err Greg, that's just an infatuation, your too used to seeing her around the lab and can't help but notice her shapely figure" Nick answered before the words were out of Grissom's mouth.

"I don't agree, do you Grissom?"

"I agree with Nick, this crush you have has got out of hand and now every time you see her, you believe its love"

"Oh well if that's how you see it, I'll just scribble it off"

"Why not give us another point?" Nick suggested as Catherine, Warrick and Sara joined them.

"Last point that I'm reading out is gonna be the decider I think, point five, I pardon her faults because I care about her." He said confidently

"Friendship" They all simultaneously answered

"So I'm not in love?" He asked forgetting Sara was in the room.

"In love, Greg you told me it was a magazine quiz" She questioned

"Well it wasn't, it was a list of reasons pertaining to my love for you" He said shyly

"Oh Greg, your like a kid brother to me and clearly your thoughts of love need clearing up" She gave him a hug but chose a seat next to Grissom who was now smiling a little himself.

"Ok well I've got five minutes, why don't you lot fill me in"

"Greg" Grissom warned

"Please, five minutes?" he begged

"Fine, who's going to start?" He asked looking directly at Catherine who smiled

"Greg, when your heart breaks because they're sad then your in love" She said

"Yeah Dude, when you accept their faults because it's a part of who they are, your in love" Warrick added

"And when you cry for their pain, even if they remain strong, its love" Nick continued

"Also Greg, sweet heart when you know you can give them your heart, life and death…its love" Sara said softly

"When their eyes see your true heart, and touch your soul so deeply it hurts, you know right then that you're in love" Grissom finished looking towards Greg, even though everyone was now interested in him, because of all people to know any thing about love…his name wasn't even considered.

"How do you know what love is Boss?" Greg asked rather rudely "I mean I'm sorry…"

"No Greg, I realise that I come across as un-emotional but I'm not and well in answer to your question…maybe I'm in love. He answered looking directly at Sara for the last part.

"But Griss, who are you in love with?" Greg asked but Catherine smacked him and pointed to Grissom and Sara who were lost in each others gaze.

"Oh I see" he said glumly as Grissom grasped Sara's hand and began to speak "I do…think I'm in love with you" He urged seeing tears build up in her eyes.

"Greg, I think you stood no chance with Sara, she's totally in love with Grissom" Nick said finally getting over the shock.

"I can dream can't I" He replied as Catherine ushered the three boys out of the room… "Those two workaholics needed to talk" She muttered.

Epilogue

A few months had passed since that unusual day and Greg, who had found the girl of his dreams in the diner that very same day, was never happier, Grissom and Sara had told the night shift team that they were a couple and that they were taking things slow. Warrick and Catherine had been out on a couple of dates and Nick was seriously considering asking one of the lab technicians out to dinner. The lab was full of love and though they didn't realise it, a love not so different to the one they were discussing brought them together as a family…where not even Ecklie could stop it.

* * *

The End.

Hope you liked it, I saw an answer from someone called Money-ca on a yahoo answer thing and liked it enough to incorporate it into a story and I hope that the person doesn't mind. Leave a review if you liked it and I'll leave you with a promise to update you all on the upcoming story I'm writing. X x


End file.
